Memory Match
Memory Match is a match-style minigame found throughout the game. The goal is to match as many pairs as you can in order to win items. There are four of these venues that can be used. You'll need a certain amount of honey in order to play. Access Players will need to have the required amount of bees in order to access them. The four venues cost differing amounts of honey to use along with shorter/longer cooldowns due to the available items that can be won. Gameplay When used, a screen will pop up with a 4x4 (5x4 for Extreme), card screen. A player has a limited amount of chances to match cards together. They can gain more chances if they have the required badge rank in order to get it. Venues with rarer rewards require more honey and have a longer cooldown. If no matches are made, a message will appear in the chat, saying {Better luck next time!} Locations Four of these machines can be found in the game. Known Prizes Memory Match * 15 treats. * 15 sunflower seeds. * 15 blueberries. * 15 strawberries. * 15 pineapples. * 1 Royal Jelly. * 5 Gumdrops. * 5 Moon Charms. * Tickets (increments of 1 or 5). * 1 Jelly Bean. * 1 Micro-Converter. * 1 Field Dice. * 1 Magic Bean. * 1 Oil. * 1 Enzymes. * 1 Glitter. Mega Memory Match * 50 treats. * 25 sunflower seeds. * 25 blueberries. * 25 strawberries. * 25 pineapples. * 3 Royal Jelly. * 10 Gumdrops. * 10 Moon Charms. * Tickets (increments of 3 or 10). * 1 Jelly Bean. * 2 Micro-Converters. * 2 Field Dices. * Magic Bean (increments of 1 or 5). * 1 Oil. * 1 Enzymes. * Glitters (increments of 1 or 5). * 1 Glue. * 1 Blue Extract. * 1 Red Extract. * Stingers. * 1 Star Jelly. * 3 Coconuts. Night Memory Match * 500 treats. * 25 Moon Charms. * 5 tickets. * 3 Micro-Converters. * 3 Field Dices. * 1 Magic Bean. * 1 Glue. * 1 Oil. * 1 Enzymes. * 1 Blue Extract. * 1 Red Extract. * 5 Stingers. * 1 Glitter. * 1 Star Jelly. * 1 Star Treat. * 1 Night Bell. Extreme Memory Match * Treats (increments of 500 or 2500). * 200 sunflower seeds. * 200 blueberries. * 200 strawberries. * 200 pineapples. * 25 Royal Jelly. * 25 gumdrops. * Tickets (increments of 5 or 10). * 3 Jelly Beans. * 1 Magic Bean. * 3 Oils. * 3 Enzymes. * 3 Blue Extracts. * 3 Red Extracts. * 5 Stingers. * 1 Glitter. * 1 Star Jelly. * Coconuts. * 1 Tropical Drink. * 1 Cloud Vial. * 1 Gold Egg. * 1 Diamond Egg. Gallery MegaMemorySpend.png|The access notification for Mega Memory Match. MemoryMatch.png|Memory Match. MegaMemoryMatch.png|Mega Memory Match. NightMemoryMatch.png|Night Memory Match. ExtremeMemory.png|Extreme Memory Match. RobloxScreenShot20191006 135045061.png|A photo of a Star Treat on the Night Memory Match. Category:Machines Category:Locations